The present invention relates to sweepers, particularly of the industrial push sweeper type for cleaning shop areas, sidewalks and the like. It could also be used in self-propelled sweepers, but is particularly well suited to the lower priced push sweepers.
Typically, industrial push sweepers comprise a brush housing carrying a cylindrical brush and carrying wheels which rotate the brush. To this brush housing a handle is mounted for pushing the sweeper. The brush housing also serves to support a removable dust bin. Sometimes a frame element is also tacked onto the brush housing. It serves to further support the dust bin and typically a front wheel.
It is believed that such devices have not been as popular as they could be because, while inexpensive, they either do not offer sufficient value for their price or do not offer sufficient profitability to the manufacturer to really sell them. Attempts to build in value with added features typically require substantial added manufacturing costs. Sometimes such attempts require that additional devices be tacked onto the brush housing, as is the case, for example, in the sweeper shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,498 to Davlantes, entitled "Sweeper" and issued Aug. 27, 1973, where a dust pan emptying pivoting device is additionally mounted on the brush housing.